Theres No Place Like Home It's All Relative
by theicemenace
Summary: A sequel to Relatively Speaking. Jeannie's ex-husband is up to no good and it's Rodney, John and Woolsey to the rescue. And what of the romance between Jeannie and John?
1. Assault on the Heart

**It's All Relative**

**A Sequel to Relatively Speaking**

**Chapter 1**

**Assault on the Heart**

Jeannie crushed the papers in her hands as she sank down on the bottom step leading to the second floor. Her eyes were wide and dazed as she handed them to her friend.

Helen quickly scanned the first page. "What the…? My God!" Jeannie buried her face in her hands, too shocked even to cry.

* * *

Helen led Jeannie into the front room and made her sit on the sofa then brought her a cup of hot tea. While she drank it, the older woman made dinner for Madison and took it up to her room. She came back to sit beside Jeannie, an arm around her shoulders. "I'm so sorry. Is there anything I can do to help?"

Jeannie shook her head and squeezed Helen's hand. "Thanks, but no. I'll just have to deal with this myself."

"Can your brother help?"

"Maybe. I'll give him a call as soon as I can talk without screaming…or crying." As soon as she said it the tears began to trickle down her face.

"What about your friend? That handsome American that visits sometimes?"

The mention of John Sheppard finally broke through her malaise. "No! Definitely not! This isn't his problem." She pushed off the sofa as if she had a definite destination in mind then stood there as if she'd forgotten what it was. "I-I…I just…I guess I should call someone, an attorney."

Helen took Jeannie by the hand and led her to the stairs. "It's too late to worry about it tonight. Go upstairs and take a bath while I get Madison ready for bed."

"Okay." Jeannie pulled herself wearily up the stairs and into her room. Uncharacteristically, she left her clothes in a pile on the bedroom floor then went into the bathroom to start the water in the tub. She made it as hot as she could stand it then added some lavender bath oil. When it was full enough, she shut the water off and lowered herself into the tub. Closing her eyes, she let the lavender do its job of easing her mind and body. Down the hall she could hear Madison and Helen's voices. Madison knocked on the door a few minutes later to say good night.

Jeannie was about to doze off when Helen knocked on the door. "Jeannie, hun, I've made you something to eat. It's here in your room. If you need anything else, give me a call."

"Thanks, Helen." She listened to her friend's footsteps retreat and the front door close then blessed silence settled over her. When her hands were all pruny and the water almost cold, she got out, dried off and slipped into her pj's. She didn't feel like eating but did anyway because she knew it wouldn't do any good if she got sick. The vegetable soup tasted like sawdust and the bowl of Jell-O was warm. She brushed her teeth then climbed into bed and lay awake looking at the ceiling for a long time before finally dropping off.

**The Next Morning**

Jeannie rolled over, looked at the clock and dragged herself slowly out of bed. She'd forgotten to set the alarm and had missed her class at university. She gave her counselor a call to explain the situation and hung up the phone with a promise to keep her posted as to when she'd be returning to classes. Meanwhile, she could keep up by getting the class schedule online as well as communicate with her professors and classmates.

Helen had taken Madison to school just as she did every morning so that was one less thing she had to worry about. That was both good and bad because now all she could think about was how things had gone so incredibly wrong in her life in the last year then went completely to hell last night.

Jeannie dressed and went downstairs where she heated water for tea while giving Rodney a call, especially glad that Atlantis was still in San Francisco Bay. Not ten minutes later, he arrived. He swept her into his arms and hugged her tight. It was the last straw and she began to cry on his shoulder, her hands gripping the back of his shirt.

"How could he do this to me, to his _daughter?_"

"I don't know but we'll get to the bottom of it." He eased her away from him and they sat side by side on the sofa. "Let me see." She snatched tissues from the box on the end table then handed him the stack of papers she'd received the night before. Rodney read them as he paced in front of the entertainment center. "This is a _crock_! He _won't_ get away with it."

"So we stop him."

"Yeah." The physicist stopped pacing. "Okay, let's start with exactly what you told him about…things."

"Oh, well, he knows about Atlantis, that it's now here on Earth, the SGC…"

* * *

Kaleb Miller checked in with the front desk at the doctor's office then sat down to wait until he was called. He picked up a business magazine and began thumbing through it, more to keep his mind off things than because he was interested. When he came to an article on Sheppard Industries CEO David Sheppard he paused. _I wonder if he's related to that Colonel from Atlantis that Jeannie couldn't say enough about_.

One of the photos accompanying the article was of Patrick Sheppard, his wife and two sons beside an in-ground pool outside of a sprawling Plantation-style home. The caption read _Sheppard Industries founder, Patrick Sheppard, his wife, Caroline, sons John (9, left) and David (6, right) at their palatial home in Huntington Beach, CA, 1976._ It gave him the answer he was looking for. The older boy had the same dark unruly hair, an impudent glint in his eyes and he was the right age.

With a snort, Kaleb tossed the publication aside and sat forward with his elbows on his knees, hands clasped between them. He looked down at his left hand. The indention from his wedding ring still remained though the pale circle was almost gone.

He thought about the enthusiasm with which his now ex-wife had spoken of the things she'd seen and the places she'd been since making up with her brother. It made him angry all over again and he took a deep calming breath. He rubbed his fingers over the inside of his left forearm as he'd done many times before but still couldn't feel anything. The x-rays confirmed that the transponder his brother-in-law insisted that he, Jeannie and Madison be implanted with after the kidnapping was still in place. Kaleb had never liked the idea that the government was able to track him and his family but understood the need for it.

The nurse called his name and he followed her into a room where he would be prepped to have the device removed. If he could've done the same for Madison he would have but Jeannie was given sole custody with joint guardianship and they would both have to agree to the procedure. Knowing that Jeannie would never give her consent, he didn't even bring it up the last time they'd attended a parenting session.

He pulled his shirt off over his head and put on the hospital gown provided. When the nurse returned he had pulled a photo from his wallet and was sitting there staring at it. In it he had his arms around Jeannie and a grinning four year old Madison. It had been taken just two weeks before Jeannie's brother had forced his way back into their lives. With a heavy sigh, he slid the photo back into place, tossed the wallet on the table with the magazines and lay down to stare up at the ceiling.

* * *

Rodney's face fell as his sister enumerated the confidential information she'd given to Kaleb. Finally he waved a hand in the air to stop her recitation. "That not keeping secrets thing must have seemed like a _really_ good idea in the beginning." Rodney paced back and forth flicking the papers in his hand with a finger. It annoyed Jeannie so she took them from him and tossed them on the table then poked a finger at him.

"Actually, it was a great idea."

"Yeah, and look how incredibly well it's worked out." He indicated the papers on the table then paced to the other side of the room when he saw the skin around her eyes crinkle, a signal that she was ticked off.

"I was _married_ to him! We shared everything because we loved each other."

"_Obviously._" Rodney suddenly realized something. "Where is she by the way?"

"At school. She's already on edge with everything that's happened. I can't imagine what this'll do to her."

"Madison seems _fine_. I mean, she's a little down sometimes, but…"

Jeannie took a heated step forward and he backed up to stay out of her reach, just in case. "Meredith! My daughter loves her dad. The divorce nearly tore her apart." Once again tears welled up in her eyes making the blue of her irises glitter but Rodney did see it.

"See? _That's_ my point!" Rodney was frustrated because she didn't seem to get that it had been her own actions that had brought the situation about.

"I can't survive without her, Mer."

"Well, if you'd _kept_ your mouth _shut_…" He was getting red in the face.

She wanted to shout and scream until he understood but knew it was futile. There had to be something else that would penetrate his self-righteousness. Softening her voice, she asked, "Do you and Jennifer keep secrets from each other?"

He was taken aback by her response. "That's _different_. In our positions, keeping secrets can be fatal."

"No, it's the _same thing_. Only when you lie to your spouse…it's the _marriage_ that dies."

Rodney bit back what he was going to say next. Jeannie had just blown his argument out of the water with one sentence. She was standing with arms crossed, hair a mess and still radiating exasperation. He crossed the room and enfolded her in his arms. "Sorry. You're right."

Hearing her brother say that was all it took for the tears to start again. She let them come for a while then sniffled a few times, grabbed a handful of his T-shirt, wiped her eyes and blew her nose.

Rodney looked down at the mess on his shirt, his arms relaxing. "Oh, thanks. Thanks a bunch." He held his shirt away from his body while Jeannie stepped back and gave him a soggy laugh.

"Sorry." She went upstairs and came back with a folded T-shirt.

He took it from her and held it up in front of him. "I'm not sure I wanna wear something that used to be your ex-husband's."

Jeannie gave him a bright smile for the first time since he'd arrived. "It's not Kaleb's." She went into the kitchen while he took off the dirty shirt, dropped it to the floor and pulled on the clean one though it was a little tight. Rodney had just pulled the black T-shirt down to his waist and was adjusting the sleeves, thinking it fit better than he thought it would, when Jeannie's voice echoed out from the kitchen. "It's John's. He left it here about a month ago."

Had Jeannie been in the room with him, she'd now be rolling on the floor laughing at her brother's comically horrified expression. His eyes were wide and filled with revulsion and disgust, his mouth open. He'd gotten the shirt up to his chest to remove it but realized he hadn't anything else to wear until the shirt with Jeannie's snot on it was washed. "Oh, I'm _definitely_ gonna need a shower after this." He shuddered, picked up the discarded gray shirt and carried it out to the laundry room.

* * *

Jennifer peered into the eyepiece of her microscope then made notations on the data pad to her right. She changed slides and almost jumped when she heard someone behind her.

"Sorry, Doc." John was in workout gear and holding a towel against the inside of his right forearm.

"'S'okay. Um, should I even ask?" She gestured and he followed her to an exam table.

"Probably not." He hopped up and lay down while she got out a disposable wound care kit then washed her hands and pulled on gloves.

Jennifer worked in silence until she tied off the last stitch and covered the area with a sterile bandage. "All done. You know the drill."

"Thanks." John followed her back to her workstation. "Say, uh, where's that husband of yours? I haven't seen him all day."

She slanted her eyes at him then back to the microscope. "So you don't know?"

"Know what?" He didn't know why but her tone made him just a little antsy.

"Jeannie was served papers last night. Kaleb wants to have her parental rights revoked with only limited _supervised_ access to her daughter. He's…John?" She looked around but the Air Force Colonel was gone. "John?"

* * *

Rodney helped his sister carry their lunch dishes to the kitchen then excused himself. Jeannie was just a little concerned that he had something up his sleeve because he'd finished everything on his plate and hadn't once complained about the vegetarian cuisine. She heard him climb the stairs as she went out to the laundry room to start a load of clothes. When she came back inside her name was being called but not by her brother.

"Jeannie!" John came into the kitchen and, after a brief hesitation, swept her close. "Why didn't you call me?"

"Because it's _not_ your problem." Her hands came up to push him gently away. "I can handle this. Don't worry about me." She went to the sink and leaned against the counter while John leaned on the center island. The expression that she used to find unreadable told her a great deal now that she knew what to look for. He was angry. Some of that anger was directed at her but the greater part, she knew, was aimed at her ex-husband.

"But I do. Worry, that is. Um, where's Rodney?"

"He went upstairs. I-" Jeannie broke off when they heard a car start up. When they reached the front door, Rodney had backed out of the driveway and was pulling away from the house at a high rate of speed. Jeannie and John shared a concerned glance. "Oh, he's gonna do something stupid, isn't he?"

John sighed heavily. This wasn't the first time he'd seen his friend jump off the deep end without checking the depth of the water first. "Pretty much."

**TBC**


	2. Shakespeare Was Wrong

**It's All Relative**

**A Sequel to Relatively Speaking**

**Chapter 2**

**Shakespeare was Wrong**

Rodney screeched to a stop in the visitor's parking of the community college, jumped out of the car and slammed the door in obvious ire. The seatbelt got caught keeping the door from closing, enraging him further. He left it ajar then went inside to the security desk and tried to smile genially at the guard stationed there but his jittery demeanor had the guard on edge. "I'm here to see Kaleb Miller. What room is he in?"

"Are you expected, sir?" The guard asked raising an eyebrow and returning Rodney's obviously fake smile with a genuine one of his own.

"No, I'm his brother-in-law. Just got in town and wanted to surprise him." The physicist shifted from foot to foot rubbing his hands together nervously. It wasn't often he had to act like he was non-threatening when he was actually furious. The guard almost seemed amused.

"Mr. Miller's teaching a class. Would you like to leave a message?"

"No. How about I just wait in his office?"

The guard lost most of his smile but kept the politeness. "That's not something we typically do, sir. May I ask what this is about?"

"It's a private _family _matter." Rodney spat. "If it were something I could just talk about on the phone, I'd have done it." Rodney sighed sharply and leaned in. "Look, I know you're just doing your job. I deal with _so_ many people just doing their jobs that it makes mine impossible to start with. All I'm asking is to wait in his office. You can even search me to make sure I don't have weapons or a bomb or…whatever."

Now slightly alarmed, the guard tapped at the computer. "I'll need to see a photo ID, please."

Rodney fumbled in his inside jacket pocket and automatically pulled out his IOA identification card. As he passed it over he thought, _There! That should tell you exactly what kind of person I am and __why__ you should be bending over backwards to help me!_

The guard checked a scoff and subtly made sure his tazer was handy. He scanned the card and waited for the information to come up on the screen. When it did, his eyes went wide for a moment. He schooled his features and handed the piece of hard plastic back, now with a surprised and more respectful tone and posture. He passed over a badge with a set of coded numbers on one side. "I'm sorry, Doctor McKay. It's not often we have visitors of your…" he looked Rodney up and down, "…_stature._ Mr. Miller's office is down that hall, take the first right and the office will be on the left. His name is on the door and class will be over shortly."

"Thank you." Rodney didn't bother restraining his eyeroll.

* * *

"That's it for today, people. Remember, your short story written in first person narrative on any subject, at least seven pages, is due in my In-box by midnight a week from Friday. I won't take points off if it's _more_ than seven so let yourself go. Just don't go overboard." The students filed noisily out discussing possible plotlines for their compositions.

Kaleb Miller pulled his Samsung Razzle from his back pocket and read the message sent by the guard in the lobby. His smile disappeared and he huffed in annoyance. He didn't have to wander what his ex-wife's brother was doing here. _Time to face the music_, he thought as he stacked hardcopy files and his laptop in the carry case. He walked through the lobby, waved to the trio of guards huddled together at the desk whispering. They could only be talking about Rodney from the furtive glances they kept shooting his way. A few moments later he pushed open his office door to find one of the last people he ever wanted to see again gazing out the window, hands in his pockets.

* * *

Rodney wandered around the room reading the spines of the books on the shelves. The tomes were so carefully arranged and cared for that it was obvious the owner was a bibliophile. Rodney said the word out loud, elongating the syllables. "Biiiiiibliophiiiiiile. Sounds just a little obscene." There were many photos of Madison but only one of Jeannie with Madison the day she was born. A few potted plants and other artifacts of the life of Kaleb Miller sat here and there. Framed diplomas and awards were on the walls. The old desk made of dark wood sat at right angles to the open window. Voices of students walking to and from classes filtered in reminding him of when he'd started college just weeks after his 15th birthday.

Being at university had given him the opportunity to see what it was like _not_ be mocked and bullied by his classmates. Or rather, not as much once he'd proven himself. He made a small ironic laugh when he remembered CSIS and the FBI coming to the high school science fair. He'd been waiting for his "first place" trophy when he was forced to stand by and watch while the agents, dressed in hazmat suits, took away the nuke he'd built in his garage and wheeled into the school's auditorium on a flatbed cart. The looks on everyone's faces as the federal agents took him away was worth all the aggravation. They'd let him go the next day.

"Did you tick off security on the way in?"

"Actually they love me now. They tend to do that when you flash a super tip-top level government ID." Rodney deadpanned.

"Figures. What do you want?"

"Answers." Rodney stood in front of the desk while Kaleb sat down and set his laptop case on the floor beside him. The teacher looked straight at Rodney and nodded, silently agreeing. "Let's start with why you're doing this to Jeannie and Madison."

"How about our lives were happy, uncomplicated and _safe_ before you came back, Meredith?" The question had a deadly serious yet sarcastic tone. Not something Rodney was used to from the usually gracious Kaleb. "It all started going to hell almost immediately after." He didn't shout or rage at Rodney, just stated the facts about their reunion several years prior and the events that followed.

Rodney was more than a little annoyed, crossing his arms dramatically. "So I should have_ ignored_ my only living relative for the rest of our lives?"

"Well, you'd done a pretty good job of it for four years. We could have gone on for _decades_ without you and been just fine." Kaleb stood and calmly removed his jacket revealing a bandage on the inner part of his left arm.

"What's _that_?" Rodney asked. Kaleb wasn't married to his sister any longer but he was still concerned about the man's welfare.

Kaleb looked at the bandage as if he'd forgotten about it. Though the incision was very small, the anesthetic had worn off a couple of hours ago and it ached. "I had the transmitter removed."

"What? Why?"

"Because I don't want the government keeping tabs on me 24/7. If I could've done the same for Madison, I would have." He quickly rolled down his sleeve to cover it.

Rodney gave an annoyed huff as if dealing with a child. "Look, we have been over this before! They _aren't_ watching you _all the time_. It's just in case of…"

"Did Jeannie tell you _why_ we divorced?" Kaleb interrupted as he abruptly resumed his seat, swinging his case up onto the desk and taking out the contents. He shuffled the papers and folders around as he looked at Rodney expecting an answer. "Well?"

The physicist was momentarily taken aback by the subject change. "Um…not really, no. She wouldn't talk about it."

"Ask her again." The English teacher said sardonically as he pushed the fingers of his right hand through his hair.

Rodney's face had turned red from the effort of reigning in his temper. "Why don't you just _drop_ the lawsuit? We'll forget it ever happened."

"No."

"I _want_ you to _drop_ the lawsuit!"

Kaleb stared right at Rodney and narrowed his eyes in reply.

Rodney's hands clenched on the back of the chair as he took a deep breath to get himself under control. It worked, sort of. "Kaleb, I am _begging_ you. For Jeannie and Madison's sakes, please _stop _this." He brought his eyes up to Kaleb's again but he just sat up straight in his chair and continued to look back defiantly.

That was the last straw as far as Rodney was concerned. He went to the door, jerked it open, paused a moment debating if he should say anything more then slammed the door so hard a framed photo of Madison in a pink ballet costume fell over though it didn't break.

Kaleb went to the shelf, picked up the photo and looked at it. He drew in a deep breath, bowed his head and gave long, heart-felt sigh.

* * *

"He's going to _regret_ this!" Rodney muttered to himself drawing curious stares from a pair of female students as he hurried down the sidewalk. His left hand slipped into his pants pocket, pulled out his headset and hooked it over his ear. "McKay to Atlantis."

"_This is Atlantis, Doctor McKay._" Chuck's voice buzzed in his ear. "_What…_"

"Get me Woolsey. Now!" He cut though Chuck's response like a knife.

"_Yes, sir. One moment._" There was a long pause and Rodney used the time to buckle his seatbelt, start the car and back out of the parking space so fast he hit the curb and swore. "_Mr. Woolsey is unavailable, sir. Can I give him a message?_"

"Yes. Tell him…" Rodney took a deep breath. Pissing off the one man who could help Jeannie was _not_ the way to do this. "I mean, _ask_ him to come to my sister's house in Vancouver as soon as he's free. The co-ordinates are in both the _Hammond's _and _Odyssey'_s transporter records."

"_Of course. Atlantis ou-_"

He yanked the headset off again as he pulled up to a red light screeching to a halt a foot into the crosswalk. It was a good thing the cops weren't around and that road rage wasn't technically illegal though it wasn't actually _road_ rage either.

His hands gripped the steering wheel so tight they began to ache. To calm himself he began reciting _pi_ in his head to as many places as he could. Once he reached the third time nine was repeated, he started on Newtonian mechanics equations. The light still hadn't turned green so he moved onto Plank's constant, Coulomb's law constant, and finally ending up with Hiesenburg's law and the Asgard solution for it.

Eventually, he began to relax, his hands unclenching just as the light turned green. He continued the drive with less fury, forcing his mind to consider all the physics theories he could just to get away from the emotional turmoil.

When he finally reached Jeannie's house, he turned into the drive and shut off the engine. As he got to the front door it was jerked open and Jeannie stood there, arms crossed and blue eyes blazing.

"I…" He didn't get a chance to say anything more before she grabbed his arm, pulled him inside and slammed the door.

"What the _hell_ were you thinking, Meredith?" She poked him in the chest and backing him up against the front door.

"I was _thinking_ about my sister and my niece!" He nearly shouted but again tried to calm himself.

"Actually, let me correct myself. Why _weren't_ you thinking! Did you really think you could intimidate him into dropping this?"

Rodney shrugged. "Well, I _have_ been working with the military for a while now."

Jeannie let out a growl of sheer aggravation with her fists next to her head. "_Argh! _That explains it! You've been infected by jarheads!"

Rodney could see that he really had gone too far this time. He assumed his apologetic posture and lowered his voice. "I…Look, I-I couldn't just stand by and let him hurt the two of you that way. I'm your brother and I'm supposed to protect you, right?"

Jeannie saw the genuine concern in her brother's eyes and her anger slowly evaporated. "I know. Thanks." She drew him into a hug.

"Well, you're welcome." He rubbed her back in comforting circles.

"I'm still angry with you," she whispered in his ear.

"I know. I just wanted to help." His voice was just as soft.

Sighing deeply, finally having vented her rage, Jeannie squeezed Rodney once more.

"Yeah, thanks, _Meredith_. And no offense taken, by the way, Jeannie."

Rodney's head came off of Jeannie's shoulder when he heard John's voice and he snorted in aggravation. "The _hell_ are you…never mind. Don't think I'd like the answer." He turned back to his sister accusingly. "Did _you_ call him? I thought for _once_ we could have a family problem stay within the family and not have it broadcast to the entire world."

"_She_ didn't tell me. Your _wife_ did."

John had come to stand close to Jeannie, lending her his support, though he didn't actually touch her. Now that he thought about it, Rodney had never seen them hold hands much less hug or, God forbid, kiss. He also knew his friend was undemonstrative with his feelings and it made him feel bad for his sister because she was a very loving and affectionate person, had been from the day she was born. To see her with someone who didn't or couldn't show how he felt made him just a little sad and not just because she was keeping company with someone he'd tried to keep her away from for her own good. "Oh."

"Suspense is overrated, Mer. What happened with Kaleb?" Jeannie asked.

"How did…" Rodney shook his head, "…never mind. I, uh, asked him to drop the lawsuit but he refused."

John's eyes and features darkened in irritation. "Sam owes me a favor. We'll have the _Hammond_ beam him up and I'll have a little _chat_ with him. You know, man to man, near an airlock."

"No!" Rodney and Jeannie exclaimed at the same time then Rodney continued alone. "You can't. He's had the transponder removed. Besides, that's despicable!"

John rolled his eyes. "I was _joking, _Rodney." Seeing both of the McKays giving him disbelieving stares, he held his hands up. "Just because I'd actually _do_ it doesn't mean I'm _going_ to!_"_

A sudden flash in the front room interrupted any possible reply. Woolsey had just beamed in and was now looking around the room curiously, taking in the toys, furnishings and homey feel, his gaze finally settling on the trio near the upright piano. "I would almost expect a surprise dinner party, but that's not what you need, is it, Doctor McKay?"

* * *

Rodney, John and Jeannie went into the kitchen to talk quietly while Woolsey read over the documents. He called them back to the dining room a few minutes later. When they came in, he stood and removed his glasses. "I don't see that he has a leg to stand on. In order for Mr. Miller to prove the allegations of child endangerment and neglect, he would have to break the conditions of the non-disclosure agreement which would have _very_ serious repercussions for him. The IOA takes shall we say a _dim_ view of such things."

Rodney and Jeannie looked guiltily at each other then at the floor, ceiling, out the window, anywhere but at him. John crossed his arms and watched the siblings with amusement.

Woolsey sighed in resignation. "I see. He never signed one but still knows all about Atlantis and Pegasus because _you_ told him, didn't you, Mrs. Miller?"

"Uh…" Jeannie shifted her weight from one foot to the other, "…yeah. In my defense, he was my husband at the time. I never once thought we would divorce and it would be a problem."

Rodney, never one to keep quiet for long, asked, "What do you think the chances are of getting him to sign one now, Richard?"

"Somewhere between a snowball's chance in hell and seeing a pig fly."

"I could still have that talk with him, you know. _Make_ him see the error of his ways." John clenched his fists and puffed out his chest.

"John!" Jeannie and Rodney said together as if they'd heard it all before.

The Colonel raised his hands in surrender. "Okay. Okay. I did say it was just a _thought_."

Woolsey raised an eyebrow in amusement. "A recurring one evidently."

* * *

Madison came home a short time after Woolsey arrived and he was introduced to her as a "friend." Jeannie gave her daughter an overnight bag with enough clothes for several days and instructions to do her homework and behave while she was staying with Helen then was sent next door.

Woolsey read and re-read the lawsuit documents and learned everything he could about Kaleb Gabriel Miller from Jeannie, CSIS and the RCMP. The picture that was painted by these entities was of a man who was a loving father and husband, a wonderful provider and an almost obsessively law-abiding citizen. Aside from one minor incident when he was a teenager, there was nothing they could hold over his head.

"So, what's next?" John asked when Jeannie returned from seeing her daughter off. Rodney had gone back to Atlantis because there was a project that needed his attention and someone had to bring Jennifer up to speed.

Woolsey pushed away from the table, stood and stretched. "Oh, I have a few ideas but it's best if you don't know the details. That way you have plausible deniability if I can't get the case dismissed and you're called as a witness or more likely as a co-respondent."

"Excuse me?" Jeannie had been listening to Woolsey and was ready to take a break but his announcement caught her attention. "_What_ are you talking about?"

"I'm sorry if this offends you, and I should have asked this at the beginning but, if I'm going to be acting as your representative though I'm not actually a lawyer, I'll need the truth…from _both_ of you." Woolsey removed his glasses, tossed them on the table and rubbed his eyes. "How long have the two of you been sleeping together?"

John exchanged a glance with Jeannie. She nodded and he answered the question. "A few months."

"Do you by any chance remember the _exact_ date?"

"Yes." Jeannie answered. "Just over three months to the day _after_ the divorce was final. Why?"

Woolsey gathered up the papers strewn across the dining room table, stacked them together then laid them in his open briefcase. "Have you read all of the documents you received last night?"

"No." Her voice was weary. "Once I saw he wanted to have my parental rights revoked, I stopped reading. I wasn't exactly in a mood to wade through the legalese by then."

"I thought as much. You really should have read them, Mrs. Miller." He snapped his briefcase shut, slipped his jacket on, settled it on his shoulders then removed his headset from the pocket preparing to leave. "There's also an addendum to the divorce decree. He's named Colonel Sheppard here as a co-respondent alleging that the two of you began an affair while you were in Atlantis the last time and that it picked up again once Atlantis returned to Earth."

**TBC**


	3. Tearing Down Walls

**It's All Relative**

**A Sequel to Relatively Speaking**

**Chapter 3**

**Tearing Down Walls**

Jeannie watched Madison climb into the back seat of her friend's mother's car and buckle her seatbelt and waved as they pulled away from the curb. Now that her daughter was gone she could let her guard down and think about what her ex-husband was trying to do to them. That inevitably led her to John and her feelings for him. She wasn't certain that she loved him but knew she wasn't ready for what they had together to end. At least not yet. Everything was so jumbled together in her mind it was difficult to separate her feelings for Kaleb from those she had for John.

_Is it infatuation? A crush? Do I love him? Does he love me? Is he even capable of loving someone?_

Pacing didn't help and neither did vacuuming or folding laundry. She wasn't able to keep her mind on her studies either so she went next door to talk to Helen. The older woman answered her knock almost immediately.

"Jeannie, dear. Please come in."

"Thanks. I…this thing with Kaleb has me on pins and needles. If he can do this to me, to his daughter, then what's gonna happen next. If he won't drop the case…"

Helen put her arm around Jeannie's shoulder and led her to the kitchen where she heated water for tea. Just as the teapot whistled, she changed her mind and turned off the stove. She went to the cabinet to the right over the sink and took down a bottle of DeKuyper Blustery Peppermint 100 Burst and two shot glasses. She filled each just over half full, replaced the bottle in the cabinet then carried them over to the kitchen nook near the back door. Jeannie was staring out the window watching who knew what.

"Here, hun. This'll help frazzled nerves better'n herbal tea."

Jeannie looked at the clear liquid with misgiving. "But…"

"But nothing." The older woman picked up her shot glass and waited for Jeannie to do the same. "Over the lips and through the gums, look out stomach, here it comes." They touched glasses then Helen brought hers up and knocked back the entire thing all at once. She waited while Jeannie did the same then patted her on the back when she choked.

Jeannie used the hand with the glass in it to cover her mouth while she coughed. "Whoa!"

"Give it a few minutes to work and see how you feel."

"Don't need to. Feel better already. How about another?"

Helen shook her head and took their glasses to the sink. "Small amounts now and then can help calm the nerves but too much has the opposite effect. And we do _not_ want you becoming an alcoholic."

Jeannie looked down at her hands as her head began to buzz and warmth spread throughout her body. She closed her eyes, relaxing for the first time in days. "Thanks, Helen."

"Well, you know, we could've just sat here and talked but the booze had the same effect and in less time." Helen drew attention to the curlers in her hair when she stood. "You know I love you and Maddie like you're my own and I hate to rush you but I have a date coming to take me to dinner soon and really need to get showered and changed."

"_Oh!_" Jeannie pushed to her feet and headed for the door. "I didn't realize. I'll go."

"Don't worry about it. I'm here whenever you need someone to lean on. Well, except for Wednesday and Saturday nights." Helen winked as she shut the door behind her friend.

* * *

John went out onto the balcony off the barracks level of Atlantis and stared out over the water, the Golden Gate Bridge in the distance. The moon wouldn't be up for a while yet but he watched the horizon as if willing it to rise would make it so.

A little while later Ronon appeared but didn't say anything. He just crossed his arms and stood next to his friend for a few minutes. When John sat on the padded bench and rested his elbows on his knees, Ronon sat on the other end leaning back on his hands. Just as the moon peeked over the horizon, the Satedan said a terse "'Night" then was gone again.

Teyla appeared with a crying Torren shortly thereafter. Seeing the weariness in her eyes asked the boy, "Hey, what's the matter, little guy?" He put his hands out silently asking to take him. She sighed in relief and passed him over. Torren looked up at him, hiccupped and kept crying.

"Thank you, John. I feel as though I've walked every hallway in Atlantis trying to get him to sleep."

John cradled the boy over his left shoulder and began walking the length of the patio.

Teyla took a seat, slipped her shoes off and rubbed her right foot. She could tell John had something on his mind but just continued to watch him. He alternated patting gently and rubbing her son comfortingly on the back. On his fourth or fifth lap, she asked softly, "What's bothering you, John?"

"What makes you think anything's bothering me?" He refused to meet her eyes.

"Just a feeling."

The Colonel glanced at her then away when he saw her knowing half-smile and made another lap before responding. "Have your _feelings_ ever been wrong?"

"About the Wraith? Never." She began rubbing her left foot. "About a friend being in turmoil? Seldom."

"Oh." John kept walking and rubbing the boy's back not immediately realizing that Torren was now sound asleep. On his next lap, he turned to find Teyla standing in front of him, her smile of understanding just a little annoying. She tried to take her son but John shook his head and followed her down the hall to her quarters. He laid the boy in his bed then she pulled the covers over him.

Teyla walked with John to the door but before he could open it, she touched him on the arm. Her voice very soft, she said, "Tell her how you feel."

"Excuse me?"

"Rodney's sister."

"I…how did, uh…" He rubbed a hand nervously through his unruly hair. "I'm…not really…"

Teyla placed her hand over his heart and he almost shied away, just barely able to keep from stepping back. "Just speak from here and the words will come. If they don't, remember that sometimes there's nothing we can say that will fix things. You like to fix things, John, but maybe right now all you can do is be there and show her that you're willing to endure."

John thought about what she said, nodding once in gratitude just before the door slid shut between them.

* * *

"Excuse me?" The decibel level of Rodney's voice rose at the revelation from his sister. "How the _hell_ could he possibly have thought that?"

"_You_ did." Jeannie had been pacing back and forth in the front room but stopped and swung around to face her brother. "Remember when John first introduced himself? You went all big brother on me. Then you got suspicious when he was in my room the day before I left."

"But I, well, that's because…you see, he…"

She waved her hands in the air as a preemptive strike against the go-nowhere rambling invective he'd begun because she was not in the mood for it. "I thought if anyone would believe me without question or even a hint of distrust it would be Kaleb. We _loved_ each other, Mer!"

"And he seemed like such a nice guy."

"He _was_."

He shook his finger at her. "See? That's the operative word there, _was_. He isn't anymore. What made him change?" Jeannie's head came up and before she could stop it something flickered in her eyes. It was gone so quickly that Rodney wasn't even certain that he'd seen it.

She paused then said, "I, uh, it was…a combination of things."

Rodney didn't notice her hesitation. "Maybe he's got a terminal illness or a disease or something."

"That's not it." Jeannie turned away from her brother so he wouldn't see her eyes.

"No, no. Think about it. People who suddenly find out they're going to die or have some weird disease can undergo a complete personality change. Well, not _me_. But that's probably because…"

Suddenly the divorce, the lawsuit and the fact that she might lose her daughter was too much to take. "It was _you_, Meredith."

"Me? What did _I_ do?"

"Which _time?_" Jeannie turned away from him again, facing the window that looked out onto the side yard. "When you first came back, he was ecstatic because he knew how happy I was that we were together as a family. He even encouraged me to go to Atlantis so we could spend time together." A hand came up to wipe a tear from the corner of one eye. "Then all that other stuff happened. When we got the word that you were ill he…he didn't want me to go. Begged me not to go but you're my brother. I _had_ to go." She faced him again. "When I got home, I couldn't tell him everything that happened. Didn't want him to worry that we'd been so close to…he took that to mean, well, you know, though he didn't actually come out and say it at the time."

Rodney didn't know what to say. _**I**__ was responsible for the breakup of my sister's marriage?_ "I-I'm sorry. I told them not to call you but…well, it sorta worked out okay, didn't it? I mean you and John are…"

"Look, I appreciate that you're trying to make me feel better but would you please just _shut up!_" Jeannie let herself down on the sofa, elbows resting on her knees and head in her hands. Rodney sat next to his sister and took her in his arms. He let her cry for a while and when she began sniffling, set her quickly away from him and handed her the box of tissues. She yanked two out, wiped her eyes and blew her nose. When she looked up at him again they both laughed.

* * *

Madison lay in bed after her mother closed the door staring up at the canopy over her bed. The young girl sensed that something was going on that she wasn't privy to because the adults would stop talking whenever she entered the room. Instead of trying to wheedle it out of her mother, she just went to bed without a fuss for once.

It still bothered her that her parents were apart but she was learning to live with it. The kids at school had finally stopped teasing her once she began ignoring their taunts just as Colonel Sheppard said they would.

At the thought of the American soldier who was dating her mother, she snorted and rolled onto her side. When he visited he was kind to both of them and never treated her like a kid the way most adults did. Colonel Sheppard was a strange combination of adult and child and it was nice to have someone besides her mom to talk to and play video games with. He sometimes took her skateboarding but not to the skateboard park down the street where the big kids hung out. Just around the block or to a vacant parking lot always making sure she had her helmet, elbow and knee pads. He even told her funny stories about her uncle Mer that made her laugh so hard she _cried._ She found herself looking forward to his visits.

And not since that one time had she ever caught them kissing or even holding hands. It seemed like Colonel Sheppard really liked her mom but he sure didn't show it when they were together like her mom and dad used to. Maybe that was because they weren't married.

Madison pulled her Hannah Montana pillow out from under her head and looked at Miley Cyrus' smiling face wishing it was as easy to fix her parents' lives as it was to fix Hannah's. She rolled her eyes then shoved the pillow back under her head. "Oh, sweet nibblets," she said out loud. Rolling over onto her other side, she closed her eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

Jeannie heard the sound of the transporter just as she reached the bottom step. She looked into the front room but no one was there then jumped when she heard a knock. When she opened the back door, John stood there with a small smile, uncertain if he was welcome this late at night.

"John, what the hell are you doing? Come in." He stepped inside just far enough for her to close the door. "Why did you transport outside?"

"Didn't know if Madison was in bed yet or not." He waited for her to offer him a hello kiss as she usually did but she didn't. Instead, she turned and went into the front room and sat on the sofa. He sat beside her leaving a respectable distance between them. A tense silence settled around them that was nothing like their usual companionable stillness.

Just for something to do, she grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. It was already on Disney and she just left it there.

Already in progress was an animated show about two super-smart step-brothers who built amazing contraptions in their back yard each day of their summer vacation to prevent boredom from settling in. They reminded John of Rodney and Zelenka except that one brother hardly ever spoke. He found himself laughing along with their antics, alternately picturing Elizabeth, Sam and Woolsey as their befuddled sister. A commercial came on and he glanced to his left but Jeannie was staring straight ahead without really seeing what was on the screen.

After a few false starts, he said, "Jeannie…"

"What?" She asked sharply, her arms crossed and eyebrows pinched together in annoyance.

"I, uh…" It was no use. He couldn't say what was on his mind so instead he reached out and grabbed her right arm near the wrist, tugging until she relaxed enough for him to pull it toward him. His fingers were on the inside of her wrist over the pulse point, his thumb on the back. He rubbed his thumb over her wrist bone a few times then let his hand slide over hers until they could lace their fingers together. Their interlocked hands rested between them on the sofa cushion and when next he glanced at her, she had a small smile on her lips.

**A Few Days Later**

Richard Woolsey glanced at his watch and sighed. He'd headed for the coffee maker burbling in one corner when the young woman finally informed him that the judge would see him. She held the door open so he could enter then closed it softly behind him.

The man sitting behind the desk was approximately the same age as Woolsey but not as tall, his light brown hair sprinkled liberally with strands of gray. His eyes were brown behind his oval wire-framed glasses as he came to his feet, a smile spreading over his fleshy features. "Dick! I hardly believed it when Stacey told me you'd called." He extended a hand over the desk.

"Good to see you again, too, Harry." Woolsey unbuttoned the jacket of his custom-made Italian suit and seated himself across from his old friend. He set his laptop case on the floor beside him.

"Sorry about the wait. My daughter was on the phone. So, you're still working for…" Harry left that thought hang as he finished off the last of his coffee.

The balding man waved off the apology and nodded. "You've done well for yourself since leaving the fold, so to speak. Your family is still living in Alberta?"

"Yes. My daughter and her husband run a kid-themed restaurant just outside of Calgary."

Woolsey leaned back in his chair, resting his right ankle on his left knee. His appearance of being calm and relaxed as well as talking about Harry's family did its job. His friend relaxed his posture as well. "Sorry to be abrupt but I'm here regarding the case of Miller v Miller."

Harry searched the papers and files on his desk giving the appearance of being unorganized. It was a ruse and they both knew it. "Ah, yes, the child custody case. Mrs. Miller is a private citizen of British Columbia. What interest could _they_ possibly have in a stay-at-home who's attending university and working part time?"

"They _have_ no interest. You could say I'm a friend of the family." Not exactly true but not entirely false either.

Harry looked over the documents, closed the cover and folded his hands together on top of it. "We shouldn't be discussing this without their attorneys present."

Woolsey watched his old friend for a few heartbeats, one eyebrow raised. "Mrs. Miller doesn't have an attorney. She's asked me to speak on her behalf." Harry exhaled noisily then opened the file again.

"So the ex-husband is alleging child endangerment and neglect. We've already had the parent and home investigated and everything seems fine. The child is in good physical and mental health though she's understandably still upset by the divorce."

"I know. I've talked with her myself. What we're concerned about is the allegation that's an addendum to the divorce decree naming Colonel John Sheppard as a co-respondent."

Harry quickly scanned the pertinent pages. "Hmm. Thinks his wife, uh, _ex_-wife was playing slap and tickle with an American soldier while out of town visiting her brother, huh? What makes you think it's not true?"

"I asked them."

"And you believe them?" Harry's tone wasn't accusatory, simply a request for information. Two bottles of water were produced from the mini fridge hidden in the cabinet that ran under the window that had a lovely view of the loading dock and dumpster.

Woolsey shrugged as he took a drink. "Of course. I've known them both for quite some time." He didn't see any reason to go into details. "They're _not_ lying. There was no affair."

"So Mr. Miller's allegation is nothing but one person's interpretation of the supposed 'evidence'?"

"Exactly. There're absolutely no grounds for his contention." A knock came on the door and Stacey entered, quietly but firmly shutting it behind her.

"Kaleb Miller's attorney, Ms. MacKenzie, is here, Judge. Should I send the…" Harry waggled a finger in warning, "…_lady_ in?"

"Please, Stacey. And thank you."

A stunning African-American woman in a tailored power suit pushed her way in bringing with her a whiff of cologne that was subtle, exotic and expensive. Her short dark brown hair was elegantly styled and make-up artfully done to enhance her natural beauty. Woolsey came to his feet as the introductions were made. "Ms. MacKenzie, pleased to meet you. I think you should know that I'm not technically an attorney. I'm here as an _amicus curiae_ in the case of Miller v Miller_._"

She smiled, flashing straight white teeth, but ignored the obvious flattery, her eyes giving away nothing as she insinuated herself into the empty chair facing Harry's desk. "I understand and please call me Zarita, Richard. After all, this _is_ an informal discussion."

Woolsey watched her cross her legs but didn't allow his gaze to linger as he knew it was a ploy to distract both men. She accepted a bottle of water, took a drink, recapped the bottle then said, "Shall we begin, your honor?"

"Yes, of course, Ms. MacKenzie. Let's start with what Mr. Miller has told you about their situation."

The woman flashed a look at both men as she pulled out her Blackberry and tapped the screen with her thumb. "He told me an _unbelievable_ story and I'm not talking about the alleged affair. I told him to keep the floating city in another galaxy business to himself before he lost us the case by being found _non compos mentis_ by a court-appointed psychologist."

"I see." Woolsey shared a look with Harry who then engaged Zarita in a conversation about her client and the thought processes that went into the claims he'd made against his ex-wife and Colonel Sheppard as _she_ saw them.

A few minutes later Harry said, "Richard, would you care to interject at this point?"

Without changing his features, Woolsey adjusted the cuffs of his snow white shirt. "I would indeed, Harold. Ms. MacKenzie, let's talk about your _personal _relationship with your client."

* * *

Stacey and George, an intern, stood on either side of the door to chambers trying to listen in on the conversation. Zarita MacKenzie always gave as good a show when she was in chambers as she did in the courtroom. They heard the sound of a plastic bottle hitting the recycle bin just inside the door with enough force to make it pop.

"Go-go-go!" George whispered urgently as he and his partner in crime scurried back to her desk. She began tapping furiously at the keyboard of her PC while George leaned over her, one hand on the desk and the other on the back of her chair watching her type.

"You've just updated your Facebook status to 'hoarding dinner with BFF tonight'." He pointed at her monitor.

"Oops. That should be '_having_ dinner with BFF tonight'."

They continued their fake conversation as the female attorney stormed out of the office and down the hall, her high heels making almost no noise on the carpeted floor. She scrolled her contact list and dialed a number. "Kaleb, we need to talk…our case has just gone to hell! My office, thirty minutes…I don't care if you're getting a colonoscopy! Be there!" One hand shoved the device into the outside pocket of her laptop case as the other slapped the elevator call button. She managed to get herself under control and stepped calmly into the empty car when it arrived.

George looked down at Stacey as she looked up at him and shrugged.

**Later ****in the Backyard of the Miller Home**

Rodney, Jeannie, Jennifer, John and Woolsey congratulated themselves on ending the proceedings with no court time. After a few minutes, John excused himself and went to the kitchen for a drink. At the knock on the front door, John glanced out the window, shrugged then went to answer it. Kaleb Miller was standing there. John was beginning to think the scowl on his face was his natural look because he'd not seen the man with any other expression the few times they'd met.

Dispensing with any sort of pleasantries, Kaleb pushed past John as he asked, "What do you have on Zarita to get her drop the case? She's usually a shark in the courtroom but ever since that meeting with the judge and that Woolsey guy she's been off her game." His dark eyes watched John's flick over his shoulder and back.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Mr. Miller." Kaleb walked into the front room. John turned to keep him in sight trying to keep his body relaxed and voice calm so as not to agitate the man further. "I'm here to lend moral support to a friend."

"Friend?" Kaleb scoffed and John tensed, his back straightening. "Our daughter was very hurt by the divorce then again when she caught you with her mother."

The Air Force officer had the good sense to look contrite. "I'm _sorry _that happened but we didn't exactly _plan_ it."

Again Kaleb shook his head in disbelief. "Did she tell you _why_ we divorced?"

"No. That was need-to-know info and I didn't want to pry."

"Secrets."

"Excuse me?"

Kaleb gestured vaguely at the world at large. "I know all these…_things_ no ordinary citizen should know. When Jeannie got the call this last time, I didn't want her to go. Did she tell you that? I had no idea _how_ I would explain to Madison why her mother wouldn't be coming home if the worst happened." The man looked away and John could see from that simple gesture that he still loved Jeannie. "We even tried couples therapy but it didn't help because we couldn't talk about…anything. You don't know _how_ many times over the past few years I've wished that Meredith had _never_ come back into our lives."

John sympathized with the man. He'd been doing top secret work for most of his military career. It was the main reason for the break-up of his marriage and a contributing factor in the distance between him and his family. "I'm sorry, Mr. Miller. I-"

"I need to know something and please, make it the truth." John nodded, silently agreeing. "You've been sleeping with her since this last time when Meredith was ill, right?"

The question wasn't exactly a surprise but John felt himself reluctant to respond without knowing why and Kaleb felt vindicated by his silence. The two men stared at each other then John's eyes narrowed. He was more than a little annoyed that everyone thought his physical relationship with Jeannie started long before it actually had. "Kaleb, I have too much respect for you to lie. Jeannie and I did _not_ have an affair. Rodney never even told me about the divorce." He lowered his voice when it appeared Kaleb still didn't believe him. "I swear on the lives of _everyone_ I hold dear, I _never_ slept with Jeannie while you and she were married."

Kaleb crossed his arms defensively, still unsure if he believed John's avowal of innocence. "But you _are_ sleeping with her now." It wasn't a question. He paced over to look out the window in the front room forcing John to follow.

"Yes, but it's…" John conceded but broke off when Kaleb snorted.

"What? Nothing _serious_?" Kaleb turned back, shaking his head in derision. "Jeannie is _not_ a 'nothing serious' kind of woman."

"Don't you think I _know_ that?" John broke in, his temper flaring. "I am _not_ in this _just_ for fun and games."

Kaleb turned to face him again and they locked eyes, each waiting for the other to look away. The English teacher gave in and dropped his eyes to the floor while he rubbed his forehead as if he were getting a headache, nodding acceptance of John's statement. "Do you love her?"

**TBC**


	4. A Convenient Place For Dreams

**It's All Relative**

**A Sequel to Relatively Speaking**

**Chapter 4**

**A Convenient Place For Dreams**

"Do you love her?"

John was startled but refused to show it. Of all the questions he expected from Kaleb, that wasn't one of them. He stiffened his back and clamped his lips together. It was a strange feeling having the ex-husband of the woman he was seeing wanting to know his intentions especially when he didn't know them himself. The military man searched inside himself, attempting to create an ambiguous response that would neither confirm nor deny his feelings, whatever they were.

"Well, do you?" Kaleb asked when John didn't immediately respond.

"What are you _doing_ here, Kaleb? Haven't you caused enough trouble?" Jeannie had come looking for John when he hadn't returned and heard the voices in the front room.

Her ex-husband had the good sense to look remorseful. He cast a look at John that told him their conversation wasn't over. "I, uh, came to apologize. Don't go, Colonel Sheppard. You should hear this, too." He said the words without any sarcasm.

John had made it as far as the doorway to the kitchen but stopped and turned back, uneasy about being included in what should be a private conversation. He didn't require an apology for himself but stayed to hear what Kaleb had to say for Jeannie's sake.

"Zarita and I were friends in college. When the divorce was final, she called to give her condolences. I told her some of what I was afraid might happen and suspected but had never talked about before. She convinced me to file the lawsuit…" he paused, obviously discomfited by the fact that he'd been so easily influenced, "…and the addendum to the divorce decree."

Jeannie let out a growl of frustration. She'd obviously had this conversation with him, and others, before. "John and I…"

"…never had an affair?" A tear appeared in the corner of one eye as he put a hand on his chest. "In my heart I knew it wasn't true. When we were married, we promised to always tell each other everything and we did…up until this last time. You wouldn't give me _any_ details. All you would talk about was how happy you were that Mer was going to be alright and what a good friend Sheppard was to him…and you."

"But that's _all_ he ever was until…"

Kaleb made a sound of frustration. "I _know!_" He shouted this last taking a deep breath to reign in the frustration he had with himself. "…and now I've ruined _everything_." His shoulders hunched and he turned away from the look on her face. "You all probably hate me now, especially Madison."

"Oh, Kaleb." Jeannie tentatively reached out a hand to touch his shoulder. "No one hates you."

"No, you _pity_ me. That's even worse."

"We don't hate you and we _don't_ pity you, Kaleb." John also came to stand beside him and added his voice. "How did you get here?" He asked quietly.

Kaleb's head turned at the non-sequiter. "Um, got a ride. Why?"

The military man gestured in the direction of the back yard. "Come sit with us. Have a beer and spend a little time with your daughter before she goes to bed."

John took a beer from the 'fridge while Jeannie walked with Kaleb to the back yard. Woolsey, Rodney and Jennifer were tossing a ball with the blond girl whose face lit up when she saw her father.

"Daddy!"

Madison ran to Kaleb and he swept her into a tight hug. "How's daddy's little angel?"

"I'm great! Yesterday at school, we took a field trip to the zoo. We rode the train and I got to touch a snake!" Kaleb sat down and Madison jumped in his lap talking a mile a minute about everything.

John set Kaleb's beer on the table beside him and moved away to give them space. A few moments later Jeannie came to stand beside him. She nudged him with her shoulder and whispered, "Thanks."

"For?"

"Being a friend again."

John looked down at his feet and made a self-deprecating shrug, hands in his pockets.

Jeannie watched her ex-husband now tossing the Frisbee with his daughter, Jennifer, Rodney and Woolsey, remembering what she'd heard Kaleb asking John before she'd interrupted. "So, _do_ you?"

"Do I what?"

She turned to look up at him, her smile sliding away. "Love me."

He looked down at her then away. He'd been asking himself that same question for a while now and still hadn't come to any conclusions. "I…" Then, with a sudden surge of clarity, John's emotions showed themselves to him. He cleared his throat and said, "No, I don't."

Jeannie inhaled sharply and turned away so he wouldn't see the hurt in her eyes. She'd known there was a possibility that he wouldn't ever love her or that he wasn't able to do so in the traditional sense. Mostly from the things that Meredith had and hadn't said about his friend but also from her own observations. Before she knew it, her feet had carried her into the house, John's voice calling to her. She ignored his entreaties and kept going until his hand wrapped around her upper arm and jerked her to a stop just as she reached the middle of the front room. Where she was headed she had no idea but hadn't expected him to follow her.

"Jeannie, will you _please_ just _listen?_"

She jerked her arm from his grasp and glared at him. "Why? So you can tell me _again_ you don't love me?"

"Yes. No! I mean, you didn't let me _finish_."

The glare remained as she faced him with an expression of impatient irritation on her pretty face. "Then please, John, by all means, finish." She waved her arms dramatically in typical McKay fashion.

Now that he had her undivided attention he was uncertain how to proceed. His mouth opened and closed a few times but nothing came out. When she again turned away, he put a hand on her shoulder to stop her. "I never _said_ I don't care."

"Funny, that doesn't sound much like undying devotion."

"Because it isn't." She snorted and tried to turn away again but he took her hand to stop her, linking their fingers together. "What I was _going_ to say before I was forced to chase you was…I don't love you _yet_." Her unblinking stare made him edgy so he hurried through what he wanted to say before he lost his nerve. "But I think I'm…beginning to."

"Oh. Uh, that's good. Great."

Before she could completely wrap her head around his words he pulled her close and just held her against his chest until she finally began to relax. Rodney found them just like that a few minutes later. He rolled his eyes from the kitchen doorway, grabbed four more beers and a bottle of water then was gone.

* * *

John ordered Chinese takeout for everyone though Kaleb declined the invitation to join them after getting a phone call. Kaleb said he had to go and was headed for the patio door just as John's cell phone rang. The Air Force officer answered, spoke quietly for a few moments, gathered the others around to let them know what was happening then called out to the teacher, "Kaleb, wait!"

Jeannie was speaking urgently to Madison. "…and don't forget your homework this time."

Kaleb watched his daughter close the patio door and heard her running footsteps in the upstairs hall a few moments later. "What's going on?"

"There's a situation at the SGC." Jeannie told him quietly. "You need to take Madison tonight."

"Um…"

John and Jeannie went to stand with the others but before he touched his headset, John reached in his pocket and tossed the keys to the rental. Kaleb caught them automatically. "Mind returning it for us?" The English teacher watched them with open-mouthed shock as they went from a group of friends just having fun together to defenders of the galaxy in less time than it took to take a breath.

"I…guess not." Kaleb was further shocked when John put his arm around Jeannie's waist, his hand resting intimately on the front curve of her hip pulling her close to his side.

When Jeannie felt John's arm slide around her she stopped speaking to look up at him. He was looking down at her with the smile that always made her breath catch. As long as they'd been seeing each other he'd never once made a public display of affection aside from offering his arm when they were out walking or taking her hand to help her out of the car. Now he was doing it not only in front of her brother and his wife, but her ex-husband as well. And suddenly, she didn't need to hear the words because his actions spoke for themselves. She rested her hand on his chest a moment as he tapped his headset and said, "_Hammond_, this is Sheppard. Five ready to transport."

Kaleb had never seen a transport before and took a step back when they disappeared. The shock began to wear off and he went inside just as Madison came downstairs. A car pulled up in front of the house as Kaleb hooked Madison's backpack over one shoulder. "I know you don't usually stay with me on a school night but your mom and her friends had to leave." He cast about for a plausible reason for Jeannie and the others departure when Madison shrugged as if it were an everyday occurrence.

She slipped her jacket on then reached for her pillow and overnight bag. "They probably had to go to that Stargate place."

Her dad was struck nearly speechless. "Um, where did you hear that word, Maddie?"

"From mom and Colonel Sheppard. Heard them talking one night when they thought I was asleep. It's where mom works with him, Uncle Mer, Aunt Jennifer and Mr. Woolsey." She opened the front door and stepped outside with her dad behind her. "I don't know what it is but it's a _big_ secret."

"I know. Uh, come on. There's someone I want you to meet." Kaleb locked the front door and gave Madison back her key. The window of the shiny black Lexus idling at the curb hummed down as they reached the driver's door. "Madison, this is my friend Zarita. Zarita, this is my little angel, Madison."

"Pleased to meet you, Madison. You're dad's told me all about you." Zarita smiled at the girl who just stared at her for a few moments before smiling back.

"Zarita's a pretty name."

"Why thank you." Zarita didn't often have contact with children aside from her nieces and nephews.

"Are you my dad's new girlfriend? 'Cause he really needs someone to take care of him when I'm not around."

Taken aback by the outspoken child, Zarita's smile dimmed slightly. She and Kaleb exchanged an awkward glance as he shrugged and gave her a nod. "Yeah, I guess I _am_ his girlfriend."

**A Few Months Later**

"Thanks for coming." Jeannie hugged Rodney and Jennifer then led them to the kitchen. She handed Rodney a big bowl of spinach salad and took a pitcher of tea from the 'fridge.

"What's this all about?"

She served the salad, poured them each a glass of iced tea then sat down across from them. "Can't I invite my brother and his wife to lunch without there being an ulterior motive?" Though there were only the three of them, the table was set for four. Rodney didn't notice but Jennifer did.

He took a huge bite of the salad and chewed while Jennifer answered. "Don't pay any attention to him. You know we love spending time with you and Madison. Where _is_ our favorite niece?"

"She's your _only_ niece, and she's at a friend's." She rolled her eyes at her brother's expression while exchanging a knowing glance with Jennifer.

Rodney reached for his napkin, his eyes becoming concerned. "_What_ has Kaleb done now?"

"Everything's fine on that front. We've even started to become friends. Sort of. Been going to family counseling. John, too, if you can believe that. Kaleb _now_ has someone he can talk to about all of this besides me."

Rodney shook his head at the knowledge that his commitment-phobic friend was actually in _family_ therapy and relaxed in his seat. "Good. The IOA is still deciding if or when Atlantis will be returning to Pegasus and wouldn't take kindly to Woolsey beaming out in the middle of a meeting."

"Yeah, I know." Jeannie took a deep breath and speared a forkful of salad.

"Where _is_ John? It's almost like he's been avoiding me the last few days."

The signal heralding a beam-in reached them just before John came into sight. "Hi." He gave Jeannie a quick kiss then sat beside her and served himself a generous helping of salad.

The friends greeted each other then concentrated on eating. There was silence for a few moments then Jeannie said, "By the way, I hope the two of you are free four weeks from Saturday."

Rodney and Jennifer conferred silently. "We're free. Another ballet recital?"

Jeannie gave him a small smile. "No. John and I are getting married."

She said it so casually that Rodney didn't catch it immediately. When he did, the shock rolled through him and he just stared open-mouthed at the diamond solitaire sparkling on Jeannie's left hand extended out in front of her. He finally snapped his mouth shut and his eyes filled with anger when he remembered something. "Oh, no! You're not…"

"What?" Her eyes went wide when she realized what he was asking. "_Meredith_! No!"

Rodney finally relaxed, his breath rushing out. He took a second serving of salad. "Oh, good. I mean, not that it would be a bad thing…that is, I don't want…but then why are you, uh…" He looked at Jennifer, uncertainly. "Wanna help me out here?"

Jennifer patted his hand in comfort. "He's trying to say that he's very happy for the two of you and he'd love to walk you down the aisle, Jeannie."

"That's sweet of him to offer but Will's gonna to do that."

"Nononono! _I'm_ you're closest male relative and as such it is _my_ job to…"

John interrupted with a smirk. "That's our Meredith." The Colonel had picked up Jeannie's habit of calling her brother by the name he detested. "Always jumping to conclusions. You aren't walking her down the aisle because _you're_ gonna be the best man."

"Oh." Rodney grinned, obviously appeased as he let out a long sigh of relief. He speared a huge bite of his salad watching John watch him but speaking to Jeannie. "Well, I guess having _John_ as a brother-in-law won't be _so_ bad. It _could _be worse." The physicist made a dramatic pause until he certain he had everyone's undivided attention. "You _could_ be marrying _Zelenka_."

**Almost Two Years Later**

John, Teyla, Ronon and Rodney followed the path through the woods until they came to a large open field. To his left and right were AR-3 and AR-9. Major Anne Teldy stopped walking and turned to face the way they'd come just as the radio crackled. "_Colonel Sheppard, come in._" Lieutenant Colonel Evan Lorne's voice sounded more tense than usual.

"Sheppard."

"_What's your 20, Colonel? And is Doctor McKay with you?_" A blast of static made John wince just as Rodney stepped up to his side.

"What's going on?" The physicist asked.

John rolled his eyes. "You know as much as I do, Rodney." He pressed the talk button.

"We're about 1.5 klicks southeast of the Stargate and yeah, McKay's here."

"_On my way to your location with Doctor Zelenka. ETA, ten. You and Doctor McKay are needed back at base ASAP._"

Rodney huffed and held up his scanner. "We _can't_ go back. We're almost to that underground energy signature the MALP detected. It's just over…" he pointed over his shoulder.

The full bird Colonel waved at his friend and brother-in-law as if he were a pesky insect. "What's up, Colonel?"

"_Sir, Doctor Sheppard's been taken to the Infirmary. Her contractions have started. Doctor Keller said to hurry._"

The two men shared a look equal parts alarm and fear. "On our way!" To Teyla and Ronon he said, "Stay!"

Rodney had already started jogging in the direction of the Stargate when John caught up to him. By the time they'd gone a half a klick, the physicist was already winded and John took pity on him. "You don't have to come, Meredith. Jeannie will understand."

Rodney panted and shook his head. "I missed Madison's birth. I'm _not_ missing my nephew's, too."

John grinned and slapped him on the back. The grin stayed with him until they got to the Stargate. Rodney dialed then headed for the wormhole. Just as he reached it he realized he was alone and turned around to see John standing one hand on the DHD, eyes wide and unblinking. "John, come _on!_ I don't wanna miss this."

"I-I just realized something, Rodney." The Colonel gulped. "_I'm _gonna be a _father_, not just a step-father."

Rodney snorted. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Let's go!"

"But it just hit me. I mean _really_ hit me. There's gonna be a little _me_ running around soon and he's gonna be calling _me_ 'dad'."

"Jennifer explained all that to me." Rodney rolled his eyes. "It's what happens when your _wife_ gets pregnant."

"I know, but until now it's just been a dream, something that was gonna happen in some far off future." His breathing increased and he put a hand to his chest. "Now that it's real, I-I don't think I can do it."

"The future's a convenient place for dreams but it's time to wake up and smell the baby powder."

"You don't understand. My dad _sucked_ at being a father. What if _I_ suck at it, too?" Rodney came to John's side just as he slid down to sit on the ground. He hesitated briefly before gently squeezing his friend's shoulder while the other man tried to pull in air. "Oh, _crap!_ I can't _breathe!_"

"You're gonna do _fine_. Now come on. Up you go." Rodney shifted his grip from the top of John's shoulder to around his bicep. "We have to get going." He tugged but his friend was too heavy to lift without his co-operation. "Look, John, this was incredibly funny the first few times it happened but now it's just annoying."

"I'm gonna puke!"

The physicist rolled his eyes. This was different. He was bolstering John's confidence instead of the other way around. "You did that the first time _and_ the second time. You are _not_ gonna do it again!" Rodney placed his hand on the back of John's neck and shoved his head between his knees.

This new position startled John and he finally rallied. "The _hell_ are you doing? Get off!" He pushed Rodney's hand away and the world spun crazily as he rolled to his hands and knees but didn't stand.

"This is the _last time_ I'm gonna do this." Rodney took a deep breath and spit out what was obviously a practiced speech. "I know you doubt yourself, what sort of father you'll be. I've thought about it too ever since Jennifer and I started trying to have a baby. But trust me, John, _you_ are gonna to be a _great_ dad. All you have to do is remember what _your_ dad did and do the opposite."

"Really?" His friend looked up at him.

"Yes! Now get your _ass_ on your feet…" Rodney again tried to get him to stand and this time it worked. John swayed on his feet, gripping Rodney's arm to keep from falling. "Ready to do this?"

John took a few more gulps of air, straightened his back, pulled his shoulders back and nodded. "Let's go have a baby!" The two men, once just friends, now brothers, passed through the event horizon and a moment later, it shut down.

**TBC**


	5. Between Angels and Men

**A/N:** Warning! Fluff ahead! Duck and cover, Will Robinson! Duck and cover!

**It's All Relative**

**A Sequel to Relatively Speaking**

**Epilogue**

**Between Angels and Men**

**Over a Year Later**

A high-pitched scream echoed through Atlantis' Infirmary level startling AR-12 who was headed in to have cuts and abrasions attended to. "The _hell?_" their leader exclaimed.

Nurse Marie Cho-Stackhouse and Doctor Amanda Cole just grinned as they pulled supplies out and set them on the counter near their work area. "That, gentlemen, is the sound of a new life entering the world." Amanda snorted at the men's blank stares and elaborated, "Someone's having a baby."

"Oh. Cool. Ow!"

Unperturbed, neither woman looked up when a second scream followed the first. Marie casually remarked, "Twins."

All heads turned toward the operating theater when they heard a crash and swearing in a Scottish accent. Seconds later, the same voice came over the intercom. "Could one of you lasses assist us in here, please? He's fainted."

Marie hurried through the scrubbing up and went to help Carson Beckett with his _fourth_ patient. A few minutes later Amanda looked up from stitching a cut on a Marine's scalp to watch Marie lead a sheepish looking man to an exam table and help him lie down. She prepared an ice pack and placed it none too gently on his head then took his hand and made him hold it in place then walked away without looking back.

"Excuse me! Patient needing _care_ here!" The man was ignored as the women continued to work on the injuries. "Oh, that's just _great_. Well, go on. Leave me here to die of a _brain_ hemorrhage or something."

Fifteen minutes later, the doors to the operating theater opened. Carson and a nurse pushed a hospital bed containing a blonde woman and two now-sleeping babies past the men being tended and out to the ward.

Rodney McKay rolled to his side and pushed himself to a sitting position as he swung his legs over the side. "Carson! Where're you going with my wife and kids?"

* * *

Jeannie entered the Infirmary followed closely by John carrying their 13-month old son, JP, who was sound asleep and completely oblivious to the birth of his cousins.

Rodney was stretched out asleep on a bed, an ice pack on his head, one arm protectively around a bundle in a blue blanket. Jennifer lounged in another bed, wide awake and cradling another bundle wrapped in a pink blanket. Jennifer looked tired and relieved at the same time as she motioned them forward then put a finger to her lips for quiet.

Jeannie watched her brother and his son then lightly ran the back of one finger down the boy's cheek. He stirred and Rodney's hand tightened slightly. John sneaked a peak over her shoulder then nudged his wife gently on the back. "Uh, Jeannie…"

"We've been _over_ this, John. Not until JP is out of diapers. _Way_ out of diapers." Jeannie rolled her eyes and turned to Jennifer. "He's been bugging me to have another baby ever since he heard you and Mer were having twins."

"Yeah. Rodney's never let him forget that John only made one while _he_ made two." Jennifer smiled and used one hand to push the hair off her forehead. "Ugh. I must look like something the cat dragged in."

"You look great, Doc. Glowing." John gave her his most sincere smile which Jennifer didn't believe for a second.

The medical doctor shook her head. "You know, I've been your sister-in-law for a while now, John. How about you call me Jennifer or even Jen?"

"Okay…Jen." The name sounded odd coming from him. Jeannie laughed and they all rolled their eyes. "Let's stick with 'Doc' for now."

"As long as JP doesn't start calling me that."

John snorted. "He won't. Promise."

Ronon, Teyla, Radek and Woolsey entered and grouped around the McKay/Sheppard family. "We've come to welcome the two newest members of the Atlantis family." Woolsey indicated himself and the others. "Have you chosen names yet?"

"Well, there was some debate about it but we finally came to a consensus. Our daughter's name is Reese Elizabeth." The group smiled their approval. "And, if you're agreeable, Mr. Woolsey, our son will be named William Richard after my dad…and you." For the first time ever in Jennifer's experience, their commander was speechless, but it didn't last long.

"No one has ever named their child after me, Doctor Keller." He made a small bow. "I'm honored."

"Those are wonderful names, Jennifer." Teyla was at Jennifer's bedside watching the little girl sleep.

"Why's McKay got an ice pack?" Ronon asked from the foot of Rodney's bed.

John snickered. "He fainted in the delivery room. But I think it's time he got up and faced the music." He walked around to the far side of Rodney's bed and leaned down, being careful not to disturb JP. "Meredith, lunchtime."

Rodney awoke so quickly the ice pack slid off his head and fell to the floor. "Lunchtime? What're we havin'?"

**Thirty Years Later**

"Come on, McKay. Let's _go!_ We gotta get back to the village before nightfall." Sheppard cradled his weapon as he exhorted the scientist to walk faster. The others were behind, keeping a watchful eye on their heavily forested surroundings.

"You don't _really_ believe the stories they told us, do you?" McKay scoffed and gave an eye roll. "A creature that's over _three_ meters tall, lives in a _cave_ and roams the woods at night looking for a mate? Are you _really_ that gullible?"

The team leader turned in a circle, senses stretched to the fullest. He shrugged one shoulder. "Over the course of the last twenty years they've had more than a few of their people disappear in these woods. I don't want to take any chances."

"He's just being cautious." A third member of the team put in. He was tall and muscular, his dark eyes and below the shoulder length brown hair tied back making him an imposing figure in the fading light.

"I agree." The fourth member added, never one to allow her opinion to go unexpressed. "Even if it turns out to be an old wives' tale it doesn't hurt to entertain a certain amount of discretion, especially since we're so far from the 'gate."

McKay stopped walking and snorted in derision. "I _work_ with a bunch of superstitious Neanderthals." She waved an arm dramatically. "And don't think you're not included just because you're dating my brother, Meylea Dex."

The dark blonde woman smiled because she knew Reese was secretly happy that she and Will were dating even if it wasn't serious…yet. She moved up to walk alongside her best friend. They'd only gone a few meters when they realized that TJ wasn't with them.

"What's he up to?" Their friend had squatted down to examine the ground just as JP returned to their side.

"Torren?" He put two fingers in his mouth and whistled making the women jump. "Hey, Emmagan, the hell are you doing?"

Torren Emmagan came to his feet brushing the dirt from his hands. "Something's been here and it's big."

His teammates dropped the friendly banter and turned back to back, closely watching the surrounding area.

"Okay, we're getting' out of here. I'm on point, Torren's on our six, Reese, you and Meylea in the middle." Atlantis Air Force Major John Patrick Sheppard barked out terse orders. "Move out!"

"Why are the _women_ in the middle?" Physicist Doctor Reese McKay asked with scorn.

"Two reasons." He held one finger up above his shoulder so she could see it from her position behind him. "One, this thing, if it exists, is looking for a _mate_." A second finger joined the first. "And two, Uncle Mer will _kill_ me if anything happens to you." He ran the same hand through the short dark curly hair that was the same color as his father's.

"Oh." Reese's ire subsided as she shoved her palm-sized computer into the side pocket of her black uniform pants. "Good reasons. Meylea?"

"He lays a paw on either of us and that's the last time the villagers will have to worry about him lookin' for love in all the wrong places." The daughter of Ronon and Amelia Dex had a love of classic rock music.

Torren lifted his weapon and cocked his head to the side as if listening to something only he could hear. "You'd kill him, Leea?" he asked over his shoulder.

"Of _course_ not. What d'you take me for?" Her brown eyes danced with badness as she holstered the Satedan energy weapon she carried in remembrance of her father and pulled her favorite six-inch knife from its sheath on her left hip. It glinted in the light as she shrugged indifferently. "I'm just gonna castrate him."

JP and Reese chuckled along with Meylea but Torren had gotten very quiet.

"Teej?" JP watched Torren who'd stopped walking and was staring into the gloom to their left. "TJ?" Seconds later, the team brought their weapons up to the ready position when they heard movement. JP nodded in the direction they'd been headed. "Double time!"

For once they didn't dispute his order. The four friends broke into a run, their booted feet pounding a rhythm on the hard packed trail.

Reese glanced over her shoulder then ran into her cousin's back when he unexpectedly skidded to a stop. "What…"

She broke off when he shushed her with a gesture. Meylea and Torren joined them moments later, eyes wide in alarm. Torren stepped around the two women and stood shoulder to shoulder with his best friend and commander. His own weapon was aimed forward and up ready to defend Meylea and Reese to the death, if need be.

Standing before them was a creature covered head to foot in long beautiful hair. It had the biggest, bluest eyes any of them had ever seen. Except that its hair was blonde, it could have been the Bumble from the old animated Christmas story _Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer_. Since it was a favorite of JP's dad, all the kids in Atlantis had seen it numerous times. An almost pleasant musky scent came to them on the light breeze that rustled the leaves and grass.

Meylea still had her knife out. She growled deep in her throat and tried to push between the men but stopped when Reese grabbed her shoulder. "Leea, look." Reese pointed and her friend tracked her eyes to what the physicist was showing her. Both women tried to stifle their snorts but they escaped anyway.

"What's so funny?" Torren hissed over his shoulder without taking his eyes off the creature.

Reese couldn't speak as she was trying unsuccessfully to halt the laughter that was bubbling out of her throat while Meylea pursed her lips in amusement and pointed out what they'd seen. "It's a good thing you both like blondes."

JP and Torren exchanged a look, a heavy sigh and in unison they said, "Oh, _crap!_" just a the creature reached out with its massive paws and scooped them both up. It turned and loped off into the night with the women in hot pursuit.

* * *

It was full dark as the team entered the village. Reese and Meylea led the way with Torren and JP unhappily bringing up the rear. A group of villagers crowded around the Atlanteans asking questions and praising them for making it back alive while at the same time hurrying to tend to their wounds.

All four were disheveled and covered with dirt, grass and leaves. They also had a few cuts and abrasions but nothing too severe. Their clothing was torn. The entire left sleeve of JP's uniform was missing and Torren's pants were split from ankle to well-muscled thigh on the same side.

Raising her arms for quiet, Meylea announced in a loud and triumphant voice, "Tonight, we encountered the creature that you warned us about." A babble of shocked whispers flowed around them. "And we were _victorious! _It will trouble you no more."

The people of the village raised their voices in cheers as they brought them forward to sit by the fire. Wine that was to be consumed only on very special occasions was produced in celebration. The impromptu party lasted well into the night.

* * *

The next afternoon JP, Torren, Reese and Meylea headed back home congratulating themselves on forming a new alliance for Atlantis. When they arrived at the Stargate, Reese produced the remote DHD and dialed. The last chevron engaged and she stepped toward the event horizon with Meylea at her side. Just before they entered the puddle illusion the women realized that their companions weren't with them.

"Come on, guys. I'm ready for a long hot bath and a _really_ long nap. If I don't get at least…"

The others all rolled their eyes and finished her for her, "'…nine hours of sleep a night I can't function.'"

"We _know_, Reese." JP continued alone.

"You tell us that _every_ mission." Torren added.

"And it's gettin' _really_ old." Meylea crossed her arms and tapped one foot.

Reese heaved a sigh of exasperation. "Well, it's _true_." Her friends just watched her for a few moments then she relented and began to lead the way again.

"Uh, Reese." JP looked uncomfortable. "You're not gonna include, well, _you_ know, in your report, are you?"

The women shared a look, shrugged then faced the men again. "Of course. It's the best part." They turned and passed into the wormhole.

Just before they stepped into the wormhole themselves, JP said to Torren, "Sometimes I wish my cousin Will had been an only child."

**The End**

**A/N 2: **Many thanks to all who R&R this story. I'm still working on "Making Amends" which has proven to be much more difficult to write than I had anticipated.

Thanks also to DaniWilder for her input.

Personal note to Shadows-of-Realm: Sarcasm is so difficult to convey in an email. :-P

Sandy


End file.
